Crime of Passion
by Kiar Fero
Summary: A girl of only sixteen joins the HPD  Hawaii Police Department  where she is assigned to the Five-0 task force. A couple years prior, her parents were murdered. Young, eager to impress, Kira is ready to catch the baddies. This is her story.


**Crime of Passion Chapter 1**  
><em>~Rookie~<em>

Kira Valens opened her eyes, to gaze at her ceiling. The sunlight shimmering through her window lit the end of her bed. It took her a moment before she remembered what day it was. Throwing off the half-on covers she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. A cold nose touched one of them and she reached down to put her hand on a German shepherd's brown and black head. "Good morning Toby." She mumbled, Toby licked her hand and nosed her uniform. It lay on her chair, the navy blue with trimmings in yellow and black. Her name was written on the right-hand side of the shirt, in yellow. With soft eyes Kira put a hand on the fabric. Realizing what time it was she helped and raced to get dressed.

Five minutes later Kira did up her last button. She looked professional in her uniform, only missing her badge. Being as she wasn't even considered a rookie yet she didn't have her badge. It would take a lot of work to get trained in the ways of crime solving, but she was ready. She had been ready since her parent's murder a year ago. She was doing this for them, for those who had lost and those who were in trouble.

A girl of sixteen, Kira was tall for her age but not gangly. She had good balance and a sturdy stance, which came from her training. Her blue eyes had a gray undertone, it made her eyes seem gray one moment and deep blue another. Her light skin showed she spent time in the sun but that she would never be the tanned beauties that roamed the beaches. But it wasn't in Kira to wish to just loll around the beach, trying to pick up guys. She was tough, able to defend herself and willing to defend others.

Toby's tongue was what woke her from her trance. She had been staring at the mirror for the past few minutes, thinking about her past. With decision she shook herself and grabbed Toby's leash. Toby had just the average training, sit, stay, come, shake, roll-over, but there was something in him, some intelligence in his eyes, that made Kira think that he could be used for police work. As he was only just over one year's old Toby still had the ability to learn. When he was a six-month old pup he had found a missing child when Kira had taken him with her to the market. The child's mother was frantic and Toby was more than happy to help, sniffing the woman and then running to where the young girl was playing in the sand not twenty feet from where she had left her mother. This incident showed Kira there was something in her dog, besides the desire to eat until he exploded.

Toby sat quietly as Kira fastened his leash to his collar. He was odd that way, he never made a fuss about most things other dogs would. He could understand hand signals, which Kira had learned last year from the trainer of the German shepherd who had found her after she had run from the scene of her parent's murder. Choal had been the one she trusted the most, the one she talked to before saying a word to a human. She had felt betrayed by human beings and had turned to animals. Choal's trainer happened to be a member of the best team in the force, the team based here in Hawaii. His name was Grant Traivs and he had been kind to her, he had talked about Choal and his training before he said anything about what happened. He taught Kira every hand signal used by the dog unit, and even a special one he used for the Five-0 team. Not long after Kira had found someone who sold German shepherd dogs, she had trained him using voice commands and hand signals.

Toby strained at the leash as Kira got into her car. She just got her license but two weeks ago. She had a perfect record and planned to keep it that way. Toby hopped into the passenger seat and sat calmly, watching the scenery pass by. Once they reached the police academy Kira parked in one of the temporary reserved spots for rookies and opened the door, getting out she went over to the passenger door, opening it. Toby stepped out to sit at her feet. Clipping on his leash she led him to the building, he walked at her heels as calmly as ever, but with a slight sense of restrained excitement that he was picking up from all around.

Stepping inside Kira saw she was the only rookie with a dog; it didn't surprise her in the least. She knew she was the only one here who thought that their pet could work in the task force.

At that point a tall man with a bit of a beard stepped up to the desk located at the top of a small set of steps. Sitting down he gestured to the older constables, they came to stand on one side of the room. The soon-to-be-rookies stood on the opposite side of the room. Both lines of police stood at attention, waiting for the captain to speak. Kira could see she was the youngest one here, but that didn't surprise her either. She had only been accepted because of her reputation in society as the girl who had lost so much and yet gave more to others.

The captain saluted them, every officer and rookie in that room saluted back. "Right, let's start assigning rookies." He lifted a sheaf of notes, scanning them. "Aaron, Rick." The called rookie stepped forward one step. "You are assigned to Sean Valors. Off you go." The rookie and training officer left talking quietly. And so it went for the rest of the rookies, until only Kira was left. This was what she hadn't expected, but someone had to be last right, just as someone had to be first. "Valens, Kira" She stepped forward. "You are assigned to Grant Traivs; I hope you and your dog won't give him any trouble." Then a little glint entered his eyes. "And you can continue to bring the dog as long as he is house trained." Everyone laughed, Kira smirked. "Alright, off you go." Grant walked over to her, watching Toby with interest. Toby looked at him, as if judging whether he was a threat or not. A touch from Kira said it was alright.

Choal padded forward from her spot to walk calmly to her master's side. Toby blinked at the other dog, making no move of aggression or of friendliness. Grant grinned at this. "That's a good dog you have there, he's well trained. Did you teach him the hand signals?"

Kira smiled at seeing Choal again, and at Grant's compliment on Toby. "Yes, and he obeys them too. Would you like to see? You can get him to do them yourself; if I tell him it's alright."

Grant smiled and motioned to Choal for her to stay put. "Okay, let's see what your trusty companion can do." Kira got Toby's attention and made the 'friend' signal, crossing her index and middle finger and her ring and pinkie finger, and then making the 'listen' signal, cupping her hand behind her ear. Toby's ears perked up and he turned his head to Grant, watching him with intelligent brown eyes. Grant smiled, without showing teeth, and made the sign for 'down'. Toby instantly lay down, still watching Grant with interest.

Once Grant had gone through all of the hand signals, and Toby responded properly to each one, he nodded to Kira. "I'm glad you brought him, he needs a bit of training but it's nothing Choal, you and I can't handle. It's more you I worry about."

Kira looked unimpressed at the last part of his statement. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Grant laughed. "This is going to be an interesting two years." He made the hand signal for 'free', 'released' or 'relax' and both shepherds relaxed, losing the professional air and going to greet one another properly. Grant was at the door before Kira noticed he was gone. Whistling for the two dogs rookie and training officer exited the academy to go to the Five-0 HQ.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•

When they pulled up in the parking lot of the Five-0 HQ Kira was so excited it took her two whole minutes to open the car door. Eventually she did and, getting out, opened the back door. Toby, then Choal jumped out. Grant stood watching as Kira shut the doors. He clicked the remote and the car locked, then honked. Raising an eyebrow he turned and entered the building.


End file.
